Webpages can contain many different types of content that can be useful for a user. For example, a restaurant webpage might contain the restaurant's name, a description of menu items, the restaurant's address and phone number. A user who browses to the restaurant's webpage may wish to consume this content in different ways. For example, the user may wish to have the restaurant's address mapped for them so that they know where the restaurant is located. Additionally, the user may wish to add the restaurant's address to an address book for future reference. To access these types of functionalities and others, a user typically performs some action, such as copying relevant data, outside of the context of the webpage that they are currently viewing. This creates additional user actions outside of the user's Web browser context.
In addition, some webpages can include content that serves as a foundation for functionality that can be provided by a Web browser. For example, some webpages can include content to which a user can subscribe, such as RSS content. Yet, accessing this functionality may not be very intuitive for some users.